


Cold Juice

by sopebar8D



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopebar8D/pseuds/sopebar8D
Summary: Mamamoo shoots the Egotistic music video in Bali. Solar is high-strung, and Moonbyul doesn't notice.





	Cold Juice

The Bali air felt like fire, and Yongsun thought she might literally die. It was some cruel joke that her name, both God-given and stage, had so many elements of summer and sunshine while she had the heat tolerance of a reptile. She glared at Wheein, who had nonchalantly finished the last of the ice water at craft services.

Moonbyul walked up behind her and picked at the cookie platter. “Ey, Yong,” she nodded. “Whats wrong with you?”

Three years ago, Yongsun would have stiffened at the casual language. Countless hours of living and working and breathing together, however, had dulled her strict leader senses. “It’s so hot here. I could actually pass out,” she noted dramatically.

“Yeah, those fire scenes were insane,” Moonbyul agreed. “Look at this –“ she tilted her head back and delicately traced her finger along the curve of her neck. “You can actually see the tracks where I sweated off my foundation.”

Yongsun swallowed. “Gross,” she said airily. Mentally, she reminded herself not to stare. “I’m just waiting for them to bring out some more water. Just all the lip syncing is drying my throat.”

“There’s juice, you know. They kept it cold, too. Here,” Moonbyul poured a cup and held it out to Solar. “Mango. I know it’s your favorite.”

Yongsun stifled a smile and pushed the cup away. Moonbyul had grown generally more thoughtful since she had started dating Seulgi during _Purple_ promotions. “You know I’m on a diet,” she replied. “I’m shooting my solo scenes soon, so I can’t have too much sugar. No one wants to see a bloated girl wiggling her ass on a pole.” Her fingers tapped nervously against the table, impatient for the water refill. Music video shoots always made her anxious, what with the pressure to look thin and perfect but still maintain energy over 24 relentless hours of shooting on top of the culmination of her extreme diet from the past week. _Plus, this damm heat…_

“Suit yourself,” Moonbyul shrugged, withdrawing her arm and lifting the cup to her own lips. Yongsun watched as the younger girl drank, eyes closed, lashes soft and dark against pale cheeks. “But just between us,” Moonbyul continued, “No one would mind if you chilled out a little.”

Yongsun exhaled, realizing only then that she had been holding her breath. “You spilled a little,” she returned, a little unkindly in her attempt to change the subject. “Your makeup is going to be a mess.” She offered a napkin.

Moonbyul’s tongue flicked out the corner of her mouth, catching stray drops of mango juice. “I guess it’s the heat,” she said as she turned to leave for the hair and makeup station. “Does something to all of us.”

Yongsun felt an itch crawl up her back. Her cheeks felt even more flushed than before. All these weird symptoms were definitely due exclusively to the weather, she was sure, and had nothing to do with Moonbyul at all. “Yeah,” Yongsun called to her retreating figure. “It’s definitely the heat.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend bought a GSWN fansign and asked one of the girls what their favorite juice was, which I thought was a good prompt. I have 3 juice-themed drabbles in mind now…


End file.
